


A Phantom Affair

by Taurus_Moon17



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurus_Moon17/pseuds/Taurus_Moon17
Summary: You (the reader) have come of age and are expected to marry. However, your future husband is less than desirable; but fate offers its hand. The price you'll have to pay? Just your soul.
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive & Reader, Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 183





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot comes from an original work named "The Nature of Angels and Demons." I will be leaving this here as is as a Sebastian/Reader fic. If you would like to read the original story please see my other work. Either way I hope you enjoy them and happy reading!

Ominous clouds gather in the distance as I stare out of the window of the carriage. As if to match my stormy mood, the sky begins to weep, raindrops pelt the window. I sigh and rest my chin in my hand. “I still don’t understand why we have to go see my cousin and stay at his dreary mansion.” 

Mr. Harris, my parent’s valet, turns his head slightly, “Miss (y/n) you’re at the age now where you need a husband to take care of you.”

I huff, “yes I understand that mother no longer wishes to support me. I just don’t understand why it’s any of my cousin’s business.”

He sighs, “Miss, it’s not that your mother doesn’t wish to support you, it’s that she no longer has the means. After your father’s passing…well times are tough. Lord Phantomhive is the head of the family. I trust he will find you a good match. He may be young, but he does have a good head for business.” He turns away from me and sets his gaze out of the opposite window. 

I vacantly stare ahead. (It’s so unfair. It isn’t my fault my father passed away and left us with nothing. Why must I be the one to shoulder the burden?) My thoughts are interrupted as the imposing Phantomhive mansion comes into view and I inhale deeply. 

“Here we are Miss (y/n).” Mr. Harris gets out and comes around to my side to open my door. He takes my hand and helps me out of the carriage, holding an umbrella over my head to shield me from the deluge. He rings the bell as we wait on the front step. “It’s pissing down out here, can’t they be quick about it? I’m getting soaked!” My complaint is struck silent as the door opens to reveal a tall, slender man, dressed in black. His messy raven hair hangs over his brow, concealing crimson eyes housed in an angelic face. His slight smile sends an electric jolt that creates a tingling sensation throughout my entire body; heat instantly fills my cheeks. The raging inferno inside me only heightens when he speaks, his deep voice and proper accent set my senses on edge.

“Ah you must be Miss (y/n). The Master has been waiting for you. Please come in out of the rain.” He motions for us to come inside. I shake out of my trance and follow him into my cousin’s office. Ciel Phantomhive sits at his desk in his over-sized red chair, his cheek resting on his fist. He gazes at me with his one bright blue eye, the other covered with a black eye patch. 

“Cousin (y/n), I trust you had a safe trip.” He stands up from his chair. 

I bow out of respect. “Yes, Ciel, it was quite pleasant.” 

“Sebastian, please pour some tea for our guests. My cousin and I have much to discuss.” (Sebastian? So that’s this angel’s name. It’s quite fitting.) I feel my cheeks flush again as he speaks. 

“Yes Master, right away. Please Miss (y/n), and I’m sorry I did not catch your valet’s name.”

“Rodney Harris, sir.” He bows to Sebastian.

“Ah Mr. Harris, please have a seat.” Sebastian pours us tea. His gloved fingers lightly brush against mine as he hands me my cup and I nearly drop it. “Careful Miss, it is superior tea, it would be a shame to spill it.” His gaze meets mine, that slight smile plays on his lips again and I feel my breath catch in my chest. (Please release me from your spell, my heart can’t take anymore.) As if he could hear my thoughts, he turns back to my cousin, simultaneously breaking the hold he had on me. I hadn’t realized that Ciel had been talking this entire time; it’s as if the world had gone silent when Sebastian locked eyes with mine. “What, I’m sorry? Could you repeat what you said cousin?”

He huffs, clearly annoyed at having to repeat himself. “I said, we will meet your first candidate for a husband tomorrow. Sebastian has arranged a lunch for us. 

“Oh, alright." I sit up straight. “Ciel?”

“Yes?”

I clear my throat, then take a sip of tea, “what can you tell me about this potential match?” 

“He’s long been a business partner of my late parents.” He takes a sip of his own tea. 

(Really? Is that all I’m going to get?) “Yes, well, what is he like? Is he…handsome?”

He puts his cup down abruptly and raises an eyebrow, “why should that matter?” I blush with embarrassment. “He has money and will be able to support you. Nothing else should matter.”

(How did this brat just cut me down to the knees?) I take another sip of my tea and I catch Sebastian’s eye again. I quickly look away, trying to control the butterflies fluttering madly in my stomach. “Yes, well, I suppose you are correct in that regard cousin.”

Ciel smirks, “of course I am. Now, it’s getting late, we may speak more over breakfast tomorrow morning. Sebastian, please show my cousin and her valet to their rooms.”

“At once sir.” Sebastian bows to Ciel then turns to us. “Shall we?” He walks past me to lead us from the room and time stops. His gaze meets mine and a rush of wind blows his raven hair from his face. I hear my pulse in my ears, but as quickly as time stopped, everything speeds back to its normal pace. I shake my head. (What just happened?)

“Are you coming Miss (y/n)?” Sebastian calls from the doorway and I jump at the sound of his voice. 

“Oh yes, sorry be right there.” I catch up to him and follow him down the hallway. “This is your room Mr. Harris.” He motions to a door on our left. 

“Thank you Sebastian.” Mr. Harris tips his cap. “Goodnight Miss (y/n).” He goes into his room, shutting the door behind him, leaving me alone with Sebastian in the hallway. 

“This way Miss, your room is just a little further down on the right.” I follow Sebastian. (The way he walks, it’s more like floating.) “This man truly is an angel.” 

Sebastian turns to me and raises his eyebrow “hmm, I’m sorry Miss, did you say something?” My eyes widen and I gasp, my hand flies to my mouth. (Oh god did I say that out loud!?) Before I have a chance to backpedal, I find myself pinned against the wall. Sebastian leans in, his hand placed right above my head. (He moved so fast, I didn’t see him!) My heart thumps rapidly in my chest as his lips draw close to my ear. “Sebastian…” my breath catches in my throat. The heat emanating from his body sets my own on fire as he leans in closer. 

“I promise you (y/n)…I am no angel.” My face is so hot, and his breath tickling my ear makes me dizzy. Then his ruby eyes lock with mine. “Quite the contrary” his silky voice reverberates in my chest. We’re so close our noses are nearly touching and his intoxicating scent causes my pulse to quicken. I can’t speak and I’m finding it hard to swallow. (Who or what is this man? And what is this?) I feel a warm liquid trickle from my nose. (Am I bleeding?) My knees buckle beneath me as a rushing sound permeates my eardrums. “Oh careful now.” He catches me in his arms. My vision blurs and the last thing I see before the world goes dark is his devilish grin.  
***  
Sebastian carries (y/n) to her room. As he looks down on her he speaks softly, “you foolish girl, you do not have any idea what you are getting yourself into, do you?” He enters her room and gingerly places her on the bed. Her heartbeat has slowed and her breathing has become more even. He wipes the small speck of blood from her nose with his handkerchief then gently swipes her hair away from her face. His hand lingers a moment on her cheek, “you really are quite lovely.” He caresses her lower lip with his thumb. 

He removes her shoes and places them neatly by the bed then he meticulously unbuttons her blouse and slips it from her shoulders. As he pulls her skirt away from her hips he is struck with that feeling once again; one he has tried for centuries to tamp down. He slowly runs a gloved finger up the soft skin of her inner thigh. His eyes turn a bright shade of fuchsia as his pupils narrow into snake like slits, his own pulse quickens. He closes his eyes and shakes his head, once again dispelling his true nature then removes his hand, “not to worry little dove, I am nothing, if not a gentleman. For if I were to take advantage of a woman while she sleeps, what kind of butler would I be?”  
***  
The sun shines through my window as I wake. My eyes flutter open and I sit up. I touch my forehead, (was it all a dream?) I look around the room. (How did I get here? Did I change myself?) I notice that I’m now wearing my nightgown. The last thing I remember is walking with Mr. Harris as Sebastian was showing us to our rooms. I furiously wrack my brain, straining to make my mind remember what happened between the time Mr. Harris closed his door and now. Images slowly begin to flash and I gasp. I see Sebastian’s eyes and feel his touch on my skin. Suddenly I pull up my nightgown and touch the spot where his fingers lingered; heat still radiates from my inner thigh. (Did he…? Did he do something to me?) My heart races as I begin to panic. I have never been touched by a man before. Not in that intimate way. Then one final image flashes in my mind and I touch my lips. (His thumb?) It hadn’t been a dream; he had pressed his thumb to my bottom lip then cupped my cheek. His honey voice fills my ears with his last words before leaving my room, but I can’t force my mind to recall what they were. “I have to talk to him!”

I spring out of bed and quickly get dressed. I make my way to the kitchen to find Sebastian. He should be getting breakfast prepared. As I enter the room, I see a woman in a maid’s uniform and over-sized glasses struggling to take plates out of the cabinet. She’s teetering on her chair. I realize she’s about to fall and quickly run to her. “Careful!” I warn, but before I can catch the plates, Sebastian appears and catches all of them in one hand in a perfect stack. He sighs, “Mey-Rin, must we go through this every morning?”

“Oy so sorry sir! I promise I’ll be more careful next time!” 

Sebastian shakes his head and hands her the plates. “Go set the table.” 

“Yes sir!” She takes the plates from him and scurries past me, nearly knocking me over. “Oy a thousand apologies Miss (y/n)!” 

“It’s alright, I’m fine. No harm done.” I wave her off and she continues to the dining room. Sebastian turns when he hears me speaking to the maid. “Ah, Miss (y/n). Good you’re awake. Breakfast will be ready shortly.” He then looks away and diligently continues stirring the batter for the pancakes he’s making. “I trust you slept well?” 

My whole body tingles at his question, there’s something in his voice, something more than a hospitable inquiry. “I-well yes, I suppose I did…” I trail off.

“Hmm?” he turns his gaze back to me. “Something wrong Miss (y/n)?” He furrows his brow; a slight frown pulls on the corners of his mouth. I rub my arm and bite my lip, “it’s just…well…I had a strange dream…”

“A dream you say? Would you care to tell me about it?” His eyes glint as a smirk plays on his lips. My cheeks flush as I think back to the sensation of his finger on my inner thigh. I avert my gaze and break his hold on me. “No, no, it’s nothing…just a silly dream. It didn’t mean anything.” I quickly change the subject. “Is my cousin awake? He said we would continue our conversation regarding my choice for a husband this morning.” 

Sebastian smiles, “yes, my young master woke a few hours ago. He is in his office. You may go speak with him. I will call you when breakfast is served.” 

“Thank you.” I quickly turn and walk out of the kitchen. I inhale deeply to settle my trembling hands. (What is this power he holds over me? And will I really learn the truth of what happened last night?) 

I spoke at length with my cousin about my prospects for a husband. The man who would be joining us for luncheon today is a Mr. Archibald Wellingsley. As Ciel said yesterday, he had long been a business partner with his parents. Sebastian decides to serve us lunch in the garden since the day is so pleasant. The sun is shining and there is a gentle breeze. Under better circumstances it would be a perfect afternoon, however, the nice day does nothing to quell my nerves. My thoughts roam once more to those of a spoiled child. (Why do I have to take on this burden? This is unfair!)

Ciel notices my brooding. “Cousin, you really must stop frowning. Mr. Wellingsley will be arriving any moment.”

“My Master is right, Miss (y/n). You have such a nice smile.” Sebastian states plainly. 

Ciel looks up at Sebastian, a questioning look in his eye. He clears his throat, “um yes, thank you for your candor Sebastian.”

“You’re very welcome sir.” He looks down on my cousin and grins.

(He’s acting so normal. Maybe what happened last night was all in my imagination. But it seemed so real.) I take a deep breath and exhale. “Yes thank you Sebastian, cousin. I suppose I’m just nervous to meet a man with such an impressive résumé.” I lie through my teeth and clench my fists. I’m a prisoner in my own life, chained to a fate in which I have no control. Suddenly I feel a hand brush mine and I look up to meet Sebastian’s gaze. The butterflies return and my hand trembles. 

“My apologies Miss. Just placing your fork and knife.” (Did he do that on purpose?) He smiles down at me and I feel myself becoming lost in his eyes. He breaks my trance when he says, “Also, no need to be nervous. I imagine things will work out as they should.” 

“Quite. I believe Mr. Wellingsley will make you a fine husband, cousin.” Ciel laces his fingers together and rests his chin on his hands. 

I open my mouth to speak again when our conversation is broken by the maid’s shrill cockney accent. “Mr. Wellingsley ‘as arrived sir!” 0Sebastian and Ciel wince at her screeching. “Yes, thank you Mey-Rin. That will be all.” Sebastian waves her away then walks over to introduce our guest properly. He clears his throat. “Master, Mr. Archibald Wellingsley.”

Ciel motions to the gentleman. “A pleasure to see you again sir. Please have a seat. Luncheon will be served momentarily.” 

Mr. Wellingsley takes his seat next to me. This man is no less than thirty years my senior with a thick grey beard, and dull, beady eyes to match. His scent is that of mothballs and mildew with an attempt at being concealed by a heavy cologne that stings my nostrils. I involuntarily bring my napkin to my nose then catch Sebastian’s smirk out of the corner of my eye. 

“Thank you for having me Lord Phantomhive.” He speaks in a low, gruff Russian accent. (Wait he’s not even English!?) I clench my fists. Sebastian notices my reaction and steps in. 

“Mr. Wellingsley?” His voice is a balm to my ears. 

“Ah, yes?” Archibald looks at Sebastian.

“I notice that you have a Russian accent, yet your name suggests you are an Englishman. When did your family immigrate?” 

He laughs a deep throaty laugh. “Ah you are a clever one, butler. Yes, my family has lived in England for five generations, however, the accent…it tends to stick.” He winks at me and I feel my stomach knot. 

Ciel interrupts, “Mr. Wellingsley’s family is one of our largest investors. Where he comes from is of no consequence. I apologize sir for my butler’s rude behavior.” He eyes Sebastian dangerously but Sebastian doesn’t seem phased in the least by his employer’s wrathful gaze. He merely bows and places his hand over his heart. “My apologies, sir.” 

Archibald laughs again. “No need to apologize. It is a legitimate question.”

“Yes well, I better check on lunch. This afternoon we will be serving a Käse and Lobster Soufflé and roster pigeons in Bouillon.”

“Oh absolutely mouthwatering.” Archibald wipes a small amount of drool from his mouth with his napkin and my stomach churns. Sebastian simply bows and walks away; leaving us alone. 

Ciel places his hands on the table, “So let us discuss the reason that you are here Mr. Wellingsley. My cousin has come of age to have a husband and I believe you would make a smart match for her. I hope that this union will strengthen the bond between the Funtom Company and your family.”

“Yes, she is quite a pleasant little kotyonok.” He turns to me and runs his finger down my arm. I suppress my reflex to vomit. “Ever since the passing of my late wife, I have been very lonely. It would be so nice to have some company and a warm body once again in my bed.” Heat instantly flashes in my cheeks, with disgust. I turn to him and fake a smile. 

“Yes Mr. Wellingsley, I agree it would be nice to spend my days with a man of your…status.” He laughs again, his rotund belly shaking in delight. 

“Lunch is served.” Sebastian saves me from further discomfort with his announcement. As we eat, Ciel and Archibald discuss my eminent betrothal. “My aunt, my late father’s sister, has already approved of this match. She would prefer to see my cousin married as soon as possible.”

“Yes, that would be most agreeable.” Archibald smiles, yellowed teeth shine in my direction. (What did I do to deserve this?) I feel a prick in my eye but quickly blink the impending tear away. (I cannot let these men see they are getting to me. I am stronger than this.) 

Ciel contemplates; a finger on his chin, “we will need a day to prepare but I believe we could book the church day after tomorrow. There won’t be any necessity for a lavish ceremony.” 

My knuckles hurt from how hard I am clenching my fists and my jaw is set in place. I look up as Sebastian walks to my side. “Miss (y/n) is everything alright? You’ve barely touched anything on your plate.” His delicious scent slowly unravels the knots in my stomach and I look up at him. “I’m alright Sebastian. Just a bit overwhelmed…it’s such a happy day!” I feel the tear sting my eye again but I quickly wipe it away.

“Ah look at that, my myshka is overcome with emotion.” Archibald pats my hand and it takes all of the self-control I have not to slap it away. Sebastian only smirks again but this time it doesn’t bring me any tingles of pleasure, only anger wells up inside of me. (Is he enjoying this? He really is a devil.) I stare blankly ahead as Sebastian continues to speak. “I believe it is time for dessert and coffee.”

In a flash he is back with a Victoria sponge cake and coffee. “This looks delicious” Archibald exclaims. “Never have I been treated to such food.” He digs into the cake, crumbs sticking to his beard. 

I can’t take any more. I inhale to steady myself and stand up from my chair. “Gentleman if you’ll excuse me. The afternoon sun has made me quite faint. I’m afraid I must retire.” 

“Cousin, do not be rude to our guest.” Ciel growls at me. 

Archibald waves off Ciel’s protestation. “It is alright, Lord Phantomhive. You and I need to discuss business; that is not suitable conversation for a lady.” He takes my hand and kisses it. I keep my face as even as I am able. “Have a good evening myshka. I look forward to our next meeting.” 

I pull my hand away. “Thank you Mr. Wellingsley. Cousin, I bid you all a good night.” I turn and walk away from the table and head inside. The whole time I can feel Sebastian’s eyes on me but I dare not look back. 

As I enter my room I slam the door behind me then throw myself on my bed. “Why!?” I sob, letting the tears flow freely. “This cruel fate! I wish I could just curl up and die. That would serve my cousin right.” A knock on the door interrupts my tantrum and I sit up and rub my eyes. “Yes? Who is it?” 

“It’s me Miss (y/n). May I come in?”

“Sebastian?” I hesitate for a second. I don’t want him to see me like this. Plus I’m still pretty angry with the way it seemed he took pleasure in my pain at lunch. “No…I mean…I’m not decent. Please come back later.” I hold my breath awaiting his response. After a minute of silence, my door slowly creaks open. I pull my knees up to my chest and curl into myself on the bed and look away. “Sebastian, I said I didn’t want you to come in” I sniff. 

He gently shuts the door behind himself. “Be that as it may Miss (y/n). I could not bear the thought of you alone in this room. For if I were to allow a lady to wallow in her distress, then what kind of butler would I be?” He walks over to the bed and takes a seat on the edge then turns his gaze to me. He reaches his slender gloved fingers in my direction and wipes my tears from my cheek. All of the anger I felt only seconds ago disappears at his touch. “I’m sorry.” It’s barely a whisper. 

I study his face, (is he genuinely concerned about me?) “Why are you sorry? You have nothing to apologize for.” 

He lets his hand fall and lowers his head. “I want to apologize for last night. It was wrong of me to touch you without your permission.” 

My eyes widen. “So it wasn’t a dream. You…” I touch my lips. “You caressed my lip with your thumb…but why?” 

He stands, and turns away from me. “I was simply overcome by my baser instincts, but I regained control.” He looks back at me, his ruby eyes pleading. “Will you forgive me (y/n)?” 

“I…”

He lowers his head and sighs, “what a foolish man I am.” 

“What!? No!” I grab his hand and I hear his breath catch in his throat. “Sebastian, you have been nothing but kind to me…and as you said, you regained control. Nothing happened…but…”

“Yes?” His eyes lock with mine and that familiar tingle returns to my core.

“But what if I wanted…something…to happen I mean?” 

He pulls his hand away. “No Miss (y/n). I cannot. You are pure and good. While I’m…” 

I cut him off. “Sebastian, please. I don’t want that man to be the first who touches me in that way. I want…to feel you. I want to touch you and be touched by you.” 

He narrows his eyes, “you do not understand what you are asking.”

“I do. I’m not a child. Please Sebastian. Make me yours, even if it’s just for this one night.” I take his hand in mine again. 

He clenches his jaw and closes his eyes, “I’m sorry Miss (y/n) it just isn’t possible. Now if you’ll excuse me. I must get back to Master Ciel and Mr. Wellingsley. I do hope you begin to feel better.” 

An icy chill fills my veins as he releases my hand. He leaves the room without a second glance. The gut rending tears break the dam once again and I shake as I sob into my pillow. 

***  
As Sebastian closes the door behind him, he places his hand over his heart. He hasn’t felt it beat this intensely in centuries. He clicks his tongue. “Tch, why? Why did she ask that of me? This is my fault for teasing her the other night. I’ve put dangerous thoughts into her head. Yet…” He smiles a sinister grin as his thoughts wander. He continues down the hallway, humming a familiar tune known by all of her majesties subjects.  
***

My throat burns as I blearily blink the remaining tears from my eyes. It’s dark outside now. (What time is it? How long have I been asleep?) Suddenly there’s another knock on the door. “Miss (y/n).” I gasp. It’s Sebastian again. I quickly sit up and answer, “Yes Sebastian, come in.” He opens the door and is carrying a tray filled with sandwiches and a cup of tea.

“I thought you might be hungry, since you hardly touched your lunch.” He sits the tray on the end of my bed and my stomach audibly growls. My cheeks blush, “yes I suppose I am a bit hungry…thank you.” 

“You’re welcome Miss.” He bows and places his hand over his heart, “please let me know if there is anything else you require.” Before he can walk away, I grab his sleeve. 

“Sebastian?” He doesn’t speak. I take a breath, “will you stay? Please?” He sighs, then takes a seat next to me. “Alright, I’ll stay, but only if you eat something.” I smile and obediently reach for one of the sandwiches and take a bite.

“How do you like it?” 

“It’s delicious Sebastian, truly. Did you make these? How did you know that ham is my favorite?” He just returns my question with a smirk. “What?” 

He chuckles and my insides melt. “Some people are very easy for me to read.” 

I flush with embarrassment, “and I’m one of those people?”

He looks at me, “don’t take offense to it Miss (y/n). I meant it as a compliment. You wear your heart on your sleeve. You do not hide your intentions. Perhaps that is what drew me to you in the first place.” He exhales, “I’ve grown weary of the games I play.” 

“Games?” My heart thumps as he reaches out to touch my cheek.

“I don’t want to play games with you. You’re…too good Miss (y/n).” I press my face into his palm. “Then don’t.” I whisper as I stare into his scarlet eyes. In the next second his lips are on mine and I feel a fire being lit within my body. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down on top of me. He parts my lips with his tongue and I welcome it eagerly, as it begins to summersault with mine. I moan deeply into his mouth which makes him press himself into me harder. I can feel him swell against my thigh and I knead my fingers into his soft raven hair. 

He pulls away and takes a breath. My chest heaves as I pant, the sensations begin to well up inside of me. “Ask me again.” He says in a low voice as his eyes darken. I hesitate only for a second, “please Sebastian. Make me yours…" I take another breath. “Even if it’s only for tonight.” I repeat my words from this afternoon. His eyes soften and he smiles then he leans down and whispers in my ear, his lips lightly touching my lobe, “I promise I’ll be gentle.” 

My heart races with anticipation as he slowly unbuttons my blouse, exposing my breasts. He pulls his gloves from his fingers with his teeth, revealing black fingernails and a pentagram on the back of his left hand. I’m suddenly struck with a new sensation…fear. “W-what is that?” I stutter. He looks at his hand. “This? Nothing you need to concern yourself with.” He draws my attention away from the mark when he places his right hand on breast and pinches my nipple. “Ah!” I hiss. He slowly begins to massage it then places his mouth around my erect nipple. His warm tongue soothes the pain from his prior exploit. I arch my back and press into him. 

He stops and stares into my eyes. I feel hypnotized by his gaze and his scent fills me again with a dizzying delight. “Don’t get ahead of yourself (y/n). We’re going to take this nice and slow. Relax. Ease into it.” He runs his tongue up the length of my neck then nips at my earlobe. I gasp again as he draws more heat from my core. He places his hand on my chest, his cool touch sending shocks through my veins. “My dear, your heart is racing, are you nervous?” 

I barely breathe out an answer, through my gasping pants. “N-no…I’m…not…mng!” His mouth is on mine again and he bites my lip. “Is this too much for you? Do you need me to stop?” His devilish grin returns to his lips and his eyes are no longer soft but dark with lust. I can sense danger but the ache I feel, needing him to touch me more, outweighs the caution. I shake my head. “Don’t stop.” He smiles, “very well. As you wish.” He pulls my skirt down my hips and tosses it to the floor. I am laid bare before him. I carefully sit up and begin to untie his tie as he removes his coat. I start to unbutton his shirt, revealing his strong alabaster chest. He is surprisingly cut for a butler and I run my fingers over his chiseled abs. I hear his breath catch at my touch and he removes my hands. 

He takes control again and cups the back of my head, bringing my lips to meet his once more. His tongue now feels desperate in my mouth as it explores every inch. I move my hands lower and start touching him over his pants. I can feel how thick he is in my hand. He begins kissing my neck again at my touch and brings his left hand up to pinch my nipple. “Ah! Sebastian!” I run my hands down his strong back as he presses his body to mine. He pulls away and holds me at arm’s length. “Are you ready to go a step further?” 

My heart feels like it is literally going to beat out of my chest. I nod. Again he places his cool hand over my heart. “You’re anticipating (y/n). Stay present in the moment. You’re going to wear yourself out before we even make it to the main event.” He kisses my clavicle tenderly. “There’s no need to rush. We have all night and as you requested, I’m going to make you mine.” He runs his thumb over my swollen bottom lip and I nervously avert my gaze. “Don’t look away.” He turns my head back to meet his eye then lays me back down. “Are you ready to continue?” 

My whole body is trembling. I don’t know what will come next. I try to do as he says and stay present. I arch my back and moan as he places a finger on my most sensitive part and begins to gently stimulate it in small circles. “How does that feel? How is the pressure?” 

I can’t answer him, all I can do is mewl and squirm under his touch. His eyes glint. “I’ll take that as an answer that my work is satisfactory.” I feel a warm pool around my entrance. “Sebastian…ahh!” He increases the pressure on my throbbing nub with his thumb then runs a finger up my dripping slit. “I believe you are ready (y/n). Take a deep breath.” I do as he says and breathe in deeply as he dips his fingers deep inside me. “Haahh….aahhh!” I arch into him once again and he begins to slowly thrust his fingers in and out of me. He lowers his head and replaces his thumb with his tongue and enters another finger inside, stretching me. I clutch at his hair as I feel a wave of pleasure wash over me. My body is so hot, this fire in my core intensifies the sensations as Sebastian works me over. 

“Mmm” he moans then looks up at me. “I believe you’re nearly there. Just a little more.” He swirls his fingers deep inside me, caressing my walls, then he curls them, finding that spot that sends me over the edge. “Aaahhh!” I grab the headboard behind me for stability as wave after pulsing wave cascade as I reach orgasm for the first time. He pulls out his fingers and locks onto my eyes, then licks them slowly, savoring the moment. “You taste delicious, little dove.” 

Aftershocks are hitting me as I convulse beneath him. I pant and my chest heaves. He brushes my hair away from my sweaty brow, “I think it’s time for a break.” He says as he softly kisses my forehead. He rolls off of me and goes to the kitchen to get a glass of water. My heartbeat won’t slow down and my head is fuzzy. I try to control my breathing as I await his return but it’s no use. He has cast his spell on me and I need more. 

He returns and hands a glass of water to me. “Here you are Miss (y/n). Now drink that slowly.” He lays down beside me and puts his arm behind his head as I sip the water. He closes his eyes. “You just let me know when you’re ready to continue and I’ll bring you to the next level.” My body tingles again and my heart instantly starts thumping hard against my ribcage. I put down the glass and hungrily take his mouth in mine. He cups the back of my head and in one fluid motion he has me on my back again as he presses me into the bed. 

I reach down to unbuckle his pants as he continues kissing up and down my neck, but he places a hand on mine, stopping me. “(y/n)” he whispers in my ear. “If this is what you choose, there’s no going back. Are you certain?” My body is painfully aching for his touch again. I shake my head. “Yes Sebastian, I need all of you. Right now.” 

He grins, “very well.” He unbuckles his pants and pulls them down, tossing them to the floor. His thick manhood is exposed and I take it in my hand. He groans into my neck as I stroke his shaft. He positions himself right outside my dripping entrance and my heart pounds with nervous anxiety. He whispers again in my ear, his breath sending renewed shocks throughout my body, “relax and try to stop shaking (y/n). Don’t move around, I don’t want to hurt you. As I said before, ease into it.” He takes his hard cock in hand and teases my entrance. I move my hips to will him inside me but he pushes them down. “Let me take the lead (y/n). Take a deep breath in three…two…”

“Hah!” I yelp as he plunges inside me. I feel myself stretch around his girth and tears come to my eyes. He pushes up and looks down on me. “Nearly there. I’m going to move now and I want you to take another deep breath, in three…two…”

I inhale as he slowly pulls out then pushes back in. I feel a sharp, ripping pain that is quickly replaced with a pleasure I’ve never felt before as Sebastian begins to thrust in and out in a slow and steady rhythm. I match his movements and roll my hips with his, arching my back to draw him deeper inside. He groans as he starts to pump faster. He is filling me up so completely there isn’t any space between us and I feel myself once again reaching the brink. I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. “Sebastian!....yes…haah!” He begins to thrust faster, a low growl in his throat.

Suddenly he looks at me, his ruby eyes have been replaced with dark slits surrounded in bright fuchsia. I can’t look away. He grabs me and pulls me up to sit on him all the while pumping with an animalistic furiosity. My head is spinning with the intense sensation welling up inside of me. My nerve endings tingle with each thrust and pressure is building below. I dig my nails into his back as he drives me up and down. Suddenly I feel another sharp pain and I gasp. Blood trickles from where his teeth sank into my flesh. I cry and pull back bringing my hand to my shoulder. “Sebastian! You bit me!” 

Sebastian only stops for a second “all to enhance the pleasure (y/n). He licks the trail of blood that is traveling down my chest, his warm tongue leaves a burning sensation on my sensitive skin. His amethyst eyes lock with mine again and my heart thumps hard against my ribs as he sweetly says, “Shall we continue?” 

Before I can answer he turns me over and pushes me down, taking me from behind. This new angle is more than I can take. He’s hitting my spot with each thrust as he pulls my hips further up. “Aaahh!” I squirm and buck against his grip. The hard slapping of him on my entrance fills my ears and once again I’m driven up the ladder of ecstasy. I let out another cry before releasing the dam that had been pooling as more waves crash over me. My arms give out and I fall to the pillow, but Sebastian isn’t done with me. I’m limp and I rasp a panting breath, “Sebastian, please….I….need…" I inhale sharply. "You….need…to stop.” 

He removes himself from me then turns me over to face him. As he looks down on me he says, “But my dear, you told me you want me to make you mine.” He runs his finger down the curve of my face and I shudder. “I am not finished with my task and what sort of butler would I be, if I stopped my duty half way through?” He presses his thumb to my lower lip again, "I'm not nearly finished drawing screams from those sinful lips." He leans down and kisses me hard, deepening it as he stimulates my throbbing clit again.

I take another sharp breath at his touch, the sensation is unbearable and my eyes widen in terror. “Half way! No I can’t handle any more….eek!” He stands and pulls me by my ankles to the edge of the bed, then spreads my legs and enters me again. “Haah…ah!” His thrusts are harder now that he is standing and I feel him hitting the back of me with each move. “Come here little dove.” He pulls me up against his chest and pumps into me. I have no strength left but I try to cling to his neck. The scent of his sweat is dizzying and disorienting. An oppressive silence bears down on me and I feel as if I may pass out. 

Just as before, as if he can read my thoughts, he lays me down again on the bed and I regain my senses. He gives me a moment to catch my breath. He takes my heaving breast in his warm mouth. His tongue on my erect nipple sends shocks through me again, my tender skin reacting to every small caress. He runs his hands up and down the length of my body then without a word, only a lustful smile and a dangerous gleam in his eye, pulls my right leg up over his shoulder and plunges into me again. 

“Oh my god!” My eyes roll back in my head and I grip the sheets at the overwhelming sensation of this new angle. He grins down at me. “God can’t save you now my dear.” I’m dripping wet and he easily slides in and out of me. “Look at me (y/n). You’re almost mine.” He takes my wrists and pins them above my head. I squirm against his grasp which only excites him more and he thrusts with power. I’m drenched with sweat and my heart is racing so fast, I fear I may actually succumb to a heart attack. As shock wave after shock wave pierces my body at Sebastian’s power, I feel myself tighten around him. He throws his head back. “Yes that’s it (y/n) you’re nearly there. Be in this moment. Feel me inside of you, feel yourself around me. Squeeze tighter. Take another deep breath then let go.” He grips my wrists tighter above my head as he makes a final powerful thrust. “Ungh!....aaaahhhh!” I cry as a final wave rolls from me, soaking him. He looks down at me, a satisfied smile spreads across his face. His eyes are once again rubies under heavy lids and his ebony hair hangs in his face. He stays inside me but gently lowers himself down and rests his head on my chest. He releases my wrists and I bring my hands to stroke his sweat soaked hair. “Now (y/n), you are truly mine.” 

I close my eyes as we allow our breathing to return to normal. Sebastian’s sweet pants escape his lips and I can’t help but lean down and kiss his forehead. He looks up at me dreamily and pulls himself to my mouth. His kiss is soft and gentle as he places his hands on either side of my neck, supporting my head, his thumbs caressing my cheeks. I’m filled once again with warmth as I wrap my arms around his neck. No more words are spoken between us, it would only ruin the intimacy of this moment. He rests his head in the crook of my neck. His weight on me is comforting as I feel him become heavier as he slowly falls asleep. I rub his back in small circles, the motion soothes and calms me as I feel myself drift off. 

We wake the next morning in each other’s arms. As my eyes open, I’m met with Sebastian’s crimson gaze. I smile, “have you been watching me sleep?”

“Naturally my dear. You are quite beautiful when you sleep.” My cheeks flush. “I love when you do that.” He leans over and kisses me, then pulls away and pushes himself up onto his elbow. “Are you alright? Did I hurt you last night?” His eyes settle on the spot on my shoulder where he had bitten me and rubs it gently with his thumb. “I am afraid I got a bit carried away.” 

“I’m a little sore, but no worse for the wear. I think the adrenaline helped.”

He grins and leans back again, resting his arm behind his head. “Yes, well I did warn you that if you chose that path, there was no going back. You signed the contract so willingly with just a simple nod of your head my dear.” He turns back to me, his eyes once again fuchsia with those serpent like slits. “And as I said last night, now you’re mine.” He rolls over and gets off the bed, pulling on his pants.

I sit up, letting what Sebastian just revealed to me sink in. “Wait? What are you talking about? What contract?” He looks over his shoulder at me and smirks with a devilish grin. I follow his gaze and notice a burning purple pentagram on my left shoulder; it matches the one on his left hand. I pull the sheet up to my chin, and my eyes widen “who are you…really?” my heart jumps to my throat. 

He buttons his shirt and smiling says, “My dear (y/n)…I am simply…one hell of a butler.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out the extended work: "The Nature of Angels and Demons"

Several of you have asked for a sequel. Well I'm happy to announce that I got hit with some inspiration and am currently working on more of this story. The format will be a bit different this time around. There will be an original character instead of the reader, but the story will still be a continuation of Part 1. Stay tuned!


End file.
